Compulsion
by eureka twilighter
Summary: What happens when two strangers connect across the expanse of a deserted beach? Over a few weeks, the compulsion grows even though they have never met. When they do, is it real or fantasy?


_**This oneshot was my entry into the What's your Fantasy? Anonymous Twilight Erotica Challenge. It was given Accolito's Creativity Award. I hope you like it!**_

_**COMPULSION**_

She first saw him on the morning she moved into her rented beach house. Standing at the railing of the deck that faced the open sea, she breathed in the tangy, salt air; the sea breeze smoothing her long, thick, light auburn hair back off of her face. The calm, peacefulness of the quiet morning made her smile serenely. She needed this vacation. After the horrendous year she'd had, she deserved some peace and quiet for herself.

Finding her husband in bed with her best friend had started it all, the previous March. Then, in September, her parents had been killed in a head-on collision with a drunken driver. The year had ended with her unwed sister dying during childbirth, along with her infant son. If it hadn't been for the family friend and attorney, Chris Flannigan, she would have gone mad.

In the end, she had become a very wealthy young woman, inheriting all her parent's assets, and insurance benefits, but she would have gladly given it all back to have her family with her again. It had been Chris and his wife, Mary, that had talked her into taking an extended vacation, made all the necessary arrangements, and driven her to the airport.

So, there she was, standing and watching the early April morning sun shine like diamonds on top of the undulating waves. Movement caught her eye and, turning to her right, she saw a large brown dog come running at a full run, around the high outcrop of rock and sand cutting down to the shore.

Her breath caught, as a big, bronzed, god-like man ran after it; followed by a smaller dog running as fast as its short, little legs would allow. Suddenly, the little one got tangled up in the man's feet, tripping him. The large dog ran back, and soon the three of them were tussling in the sand; the sounds of the man's laughter, and the dogs barking, were carried to her by the salty sea breeze. She couldn't help chuckling quietly.

As the man stood, brushing sand from his muscular frame, he glanced in her direction, and stopped, staring at her for a long moment. He waved at her before turning to retrace his steps. She felt heaviness in her chest - a pull, and she had to grab the railing as her knees began to buckle. What…?

For the next six weeks, it became her morning ritual to stand at the rail, waiting to see the man and his dogs. She was unreasonably compelled, and each day the feeling grew stronger. There was something that drew her to him; something that caused her heart to beat a little faster, her breath to catch, and her mouth to water. She couldn't really see him clearly from this distance, but she could imagine every detail of what he looked like. And, oh, how her imagination ran wild. Her dreams were a kaleidoscope of swirling, erotic images of entwined limbs and naked bodies, often waking her in the throes of a blinding orgasm, her hand between her legs. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, he was on her mind.

She had become obsessed with this unknown man. On the mornings she didn't see him, she became despondent; not until she saw him again, did the feeling ease. Thankfully, there was no one to hide these feelings from; she was here alone. They had never spoken; she didn't even know his name. But, he always stopped, and grinned at her, before waving, and running back around the curve of the shoreline. The strange heaviness had become a familiar feeling.

That morning, as usual, after he had gone back around the rock formation, she sighed, and turned back toward the house. Would she ever meet him, up close and personal? With a shake of her head, she slipped off her short, silk robe, and lay down on the outdoor chaise to bathe in the early morning sun. Wearing only a bright green sleep tank and matching boy shorts, she picked up the book she was trying to read. She couldn't concentrate, and not having slept well the night before, was soon asleep.

She was startled awake by the feel of something wet nudging her cheek, and the sound of panting breaths in her ear. With a cry, she sat up to find the large brown dog staring at her, tongue lolling and tail wagging. How had it gotten on the deck? The gate had been closed.

"Come back here, Candy, you silly dog!" She heard a deep, husky voice call sharply.

As hurried footfalls climbed up the steps to the deck, her heart began to race. Quickly reaching for her robe, she stood tying it around her, just as the man from the beach reached the top. She stood there, staring at him; the dog nuzzling her hand as she absently stroked its head.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized without looking at her, as he closed the now-open safety gate. "I was putting her in her dog run when she suddenly bolted…"

He looked up, stopped, and stood perfectly still, taking her in. He had known she would be beautiful, but she literally took his breath away. Her long, shining hair had caught his attention the first morning he saw her watching him run, and her softly rounded curves, even at a distance, had had him resorting to a cold shower more often than normal. Now, up close, her beauty was staggering, and her skin glowed with a soft golden tan. Her large green eyes stared back at him with trepidation, as her hand rose toward her throat. Her full, plump, red lips were parted slightly, the tip of her pink tongue visible between them. He wanted to kiss them, and taste the sweetness they promised. He felt himself stir, and begin to harden.

"God I want her!" He thought to himself.

She stood there trembling, unable to speak. This man was huge, deeply tanned, and built like a linebacker, all toned muscle and washboard abs. He was very, very tall, making her 5'9" frame seem small. His curly hair was dark brown, and he had the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. But, it was the deep dimples, creasing the cheeks around his full, sensuous mouth that caused her to gasp, and raise her hand to her throat. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen; his body was covered only by a pair of low riding board shorts.

They stared at each other, not daring to even blink, for a few long moments, tension building between them. His eyes darkened, and licking his lips, he stepped towards her, as if drawn by a magnetic force. She took a shuddering breath as he stopped in front of her. Gently, he took her trembling hand, and placed it against the hard wall of his chest, right over his heart; he placed his hand just above her left breast. She gasped at the jolt of electricity that shot through her, causing the air to crackle around them. He felt it too. They stood riveted in place, as their hearts beat wildly, in sync with each other.

"What is this?" he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

"I don't know," she whispered back, her eyes wide in wonder.

His other hand came up to touch her soft cheek, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. She was incapable of thought; she could only feel. And this felt good…even more than that. It felt right.

A moment later, he held her face gently between his hands, and pressed his sensual lips softly to hers. She whimpered as he groaned. They were the only two people in the world. Her arms slid up around his neck of their own accord, and she pressed her body into his. His arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand sliding up her back, to her long, graceful neck, the other, down to the swell of her softly rounded hip. She felt so good pressed against him.

Suddenly, the kiss deepened. He nipped at her moist lips, and his tongue brushed against her mouth, seeking entrance. She willingly complied, sucking it in deeply, and caressed the roof of his mouth with hers. Her hands reached up, and tangled in his soft curls; his ghosted up her sides, and slipped between them, releasing the belt on her robe. Taking a step back, he slipped it off of her shoulders, letting it slide down her arms to pool at her feet.

Letting his eyes take in her scantily-clad body, he groaned, pulled her back against him, and devoured her soft, pliant lips again.

"So beautiful," he whispered against them.

His hands came to rest on her ass, as he pulled her hips against his. She moaned at the feel of his hardness pressing into her stomach, and she tightened her arms around him. Standing on tip-toe to elongate her body, she pressed her chest to his.

"I want you," he murmured, desperately. "Right here, right now."

"Yes," she replied, equally desperate. "Oh, yes!"

Grasping his hand, she led him through the sliding glass doors, into the living room. He stopped, turning her to face him, and kissed her again, before she continued around the fireplace and up the stairs to her bedroom. Outside, the dog turned in a circle, whining, before she settled down in front of the glass doors, resting her snout on her paws.

As soon as they were inside the bedroom, he turned, and pressed her against the closed door, holding her delicate hands above her head with one of his. Trailing hot, wet kisses down her throat, he gently skimmed his hand down to the hem of her sleep tank, and lightly caressed the sliver of soft skin at her waist. She sighed into his mouth as he released her hands, which immediately slid down his back to his hips, her thumbs slipping into the waistband of his board shorts. He lifted his head, and his mouth captured hers once again in a searing kiss. She moaned, sucking at his lower lip, and biting gently.

With a desperate groan, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the rumpled king-sized bed. Setting her down on the side, he swept the white satin coverlet and soft cotton sheets to the foot of the bed. Turning back to her, he started to pick her up again, but she stood, winding her arms around his waist, and raised her face to his. The pale morning sun filtered through the lace curtains, and shone across her beautiful face, causing his heart to ache. She was so gorgeous, her skin soft and luminescent. He trailed his fingers down her cheek, and she turned her face to kiss his long, thick fingers.

"Make love to me," she whispered, pressing her body closer to his. "Please."

His hands went to the bottom of her sleep tank, and slowly raised it over her head, tossing it behind him. She whimpered at the loss of his touch, as he stepped back to drink her in. The firm, round globes of her breasts, with their dusty pink nipples, drew his trembling hands like magnets.

"So fucking perfect, and real, not plastic," he murmured, cupping and lifting them gently, his thumbs ghosting across their stiffened peaks.

With a whimper, she arched her back, and pressed her breasts further into his large, strong hands. He bent his head, and took one proud nipple between his lips. Sliding his hands up to support her back, he began nibbling and sucking and swirling his tongue around the hardened tip, biting down with just enough pressure to elicit a soft cry from her. Then, tracing his tongue across her chest, licking and nipping at her soft delicious skin, he lavished the twin with the same attention. He felt her legs begin to buckle.

He swept her up into his arms, and laid her gently on the bed, kneeling over her on one knee, supporting himself on one elbow. Cupping her cheek, he caressed it gently before allowing his hand to ghost down her body. He placed a hungry kiss against her lips, his tongue sliding between them to again begin the sensual dance of tongues, and exploration of her mouth. She mewled, bringing her hands up, and twisting her fingers in his hair. Rising to his knees, he reached for the waistband of her boy shorts, and slowly slid them over her hips and down her legs, tossing them to the floor.

Running a gentle hand back down her smooth, toned torso to the apex of her thighs, he cupped her, feeling the heat and moisture there. Scooting down to the end of the bed, he slowly crawled up between her long, shapely legs, placing hot wet kisses up her thighs. His fingers feathered over her center, almost as if he were petting her.

She began to writhe, as he placed a soft kiss against her, running his nose up the side of her opening, and drinking in the scent of her arousal. With a low purr, he swiped his tongue through her folds, causing her to cry out softly; she squeezed her thighs around his head. Her hands came down, and tangled in his hair, holding his face against her.

"Oh, God," she moaned, as he brought his tongue flat against her, and swiped it up to her aching clitoris, sucking on it gently.

Her whole body jerked in reaction to sensations that not even her most erotic dreams had prepared her for. He smiled against her, pleased that he could give her this pleasure, and continued to lap and suck at her before gently sliding one, then two, of his long, thick fingers into her. She cried out, arching her back, her hips rising, wanting. Soon, he felt her legs begin to tremble, as her muscles begin to tighten around his fingers.

"Come on, Baby, let go, and come for me. That's the way," he urged, quickly replacing his fingers with his warm, wet tongue.

Suddenly she stiffened, her thighs tightening like a vice around his head.

"Ohhh…" she cried, throwing her head back onto her pillows, and letting out a low, guttural groan, as her orgasm washed over her with an intensity she had never known.

He continued gently licking her as she began to relax around him, drinking every drop from her.

As she floated back down onto the bed with him, he crawled up to take her in his arms, and kissed her hungrily. Tasting herself for the first time, she was surprised that she enjoyed it. She gently licked his face before claiming his mouth again with her own.

She nudged him onto his back, and sliding a leg across his waist, straddled his hips. Sitting up straight, she moaned at the feel of his hardness against her center. He groaned at the sight of her rising above him, taking control. With a sultry look, she lay back down onto his chest, lifted her face, and began placing sweet, hot kisses along his jaw, and down his throat, nipping at his Adam's apple. His hands slipped up her thighs to grasp her hips, and smooth around to her ass, squeezing.

Continuing her exploration of his magnificent body, she brought her hand up to caress his nipples. She swirled her tongue around one, and lifting her head slightly, she blew her hot breath across the wet nipple, watching it pucker into a hard button. With a hiss, his hand tangled in her hair, and held her mouth against him.

Sitting back, she let her soft, gentle hands explore his sculpted chest and rock hard abs. Then, leaning back down, she placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his navel, and dipped the tip of her tongue into it, nipping gently. He groaned. Her fingers feathered down the creases of his defined V, to the top of his board shorts. Glancing up, her gaze locked with his dark, hooded one. Smiling softly, she slid back to kneel between his legs, and slipped her fingers into the waistband, pulling them over his hard erection and down his legs, dropping them to the floor.

She gasped, as her eyes dropped from his. He was huge: long and thick and very hard.

"Oh, look at you," she whispered huskily, reaching tentatively to run a finger up the velvet-covered steel of his shaft.

"You don't have to…" he started, groaning at her touch.

"Shhh…oh yes, I do," she murmured, her eyes locked on this perfectly sculpted body.

Wrapping one hand around him, she wasn't surprised when her fingers were unable to surround him. She lowered her mouth to him, and swiped the tip of her tongue across the head, moaning as she lapped up the pearl of precum nestled there. Then, looking up at him through her lashes, she took the head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him.

"Oh…Jeez!" He grunted, as his hips bucked in reaction.

Carefully, she lowered her mouth over him, taking him in as far as she could, her hand stroking the rest. She slowly began to make love to him, licking, sucking, and lightly scraping with her teeth. She slipped her other hand down, and caressed his sac, gently rolling the spheres within. Just as she felt him begin to tighten, she found herself on her back, with him between her legs, hovering over her. She whimpered.

"I want to be inside you when I come, Sweetness," he whispered against her swollen lips, and then kissed her passionately.

Reaching down between them, he placed himself at her entrance. Gazing deep into her eyes, he slowly pushed into her.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned, as her tightness enveloped him.

"Ahhh…Yes!" She cried, as he filled her more than she'd ever been before.

He stilled, giving her time to adjust to his above-average size. Only when she wrapped her legs around him, and pressed her heels to his ass, did he begin to move. Slowly, they began to find their rhythm. He reached up and cupped her cheek, and she leaned into the tender caress. Their eyes locked. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies, as the tempo increased. Her arms came around him, and she raked her nails up and down his back. He firmly pressed his chest to her breast.

Their breathing turned into labored pants, and she could feel the coil tightening in her belly. He knew she was close, as her walls began to pulse around him, causing his thrusts to become more erratic. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back against the pillows.

"Open your eyes, Baby," he panted. "I want to see your eyes when you come for me."

Her eyes flew open, just as her body convulsed.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" She cried out, as the waves of her orgasm sent her over the edge, into the abyss. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Holy Mother of God…Oh, fuucckk!" He roared his completion a few seconds later, flying over the precipice after her.

He collapsed onto her before holding himself up from crushing her, as their breathing returned to normal, and their heart rates slowed. He slipped from her, and rolling to his side, he rose up on one elbow. He smiled, his beautiful dimples appearing, and lifted his hand to gently smooth the damp hair off of her face.

"I don't do this," he said softly. "I don't know you. But there's something drawing me to you, a compulsion."

"I've felt the same, from the moment I saw you running on the beach with your dogs," she replied quietly, smiling softly, eyes full of wonder. "I've never done this, either. What is it?"

"I don't know," he said, tracing the curve of her cheek with his knuckles. "But, I _do_ know that I don't want to fight it."

"Me either," she whispered, and pressed her lips to his.

She was startled awake by something cold and wet nudging her cheek, and panting breaths sounding in her ear. The sounds of heavy footsteps hurrying up the steps to the deck caused her to stand, and quickly reach for her robe.

"Come back here, Candy, you silly dog," a deep, husky voice called.

Her heart was racing. What was going on? Had it all been a dream of her fantasy playing out? If so, why was there heaviness, and a throbbing ache between her legs? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. How could this be happening?

"I'm so sorry," he said, latching the safety gate. "I was putting her in her dog run, when she suddenly bolted…"

He looked up, and his eyes locked with hers. Then, a panty dropping smile, complete with dimples, spread across his face. Taking a step toward her, he held out his hand. He was the same man.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty," he said.

"Ragina "Gina" Ponti," she replied shakily.

Taking his hand, a jolt of electricity passed between them, and crackled in the air around them.

She gasped, as she watched his eyes darken, and she trembled as he raised her hand to his chest….

The Beginning?

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this oneshot. I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it, too. **_

_**If you would, please leave a review. I would like to know what you thought of it.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen xx**_


End file.
